Letters to Panem
by Lost Daughter of Gallifrey
Summary: Letters from the fallen tributes of the 74th annual Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Panem,

I don't suppose it ever occurred to you that I was actually afraid of dying. You thought I found it funny. You thought I found the same humor you did in the murder of innocent children.

Well I didn't. I was terrified. Do you have any idea what it feels like to know that any moment could be your last. The worst part is the twenty-three kids you have to murder to survive don't even want you dead. Nobody killed for the fun of it. You created a place where the death of others was necessary for my survival.

I needed you to like me. I killed so you would notice me and I smiled at my work so you would like me. I always thought it would be Cato who got me in the end. Were you watching us when we made the pact. It was after Glimmer had died. Clove, Cato, and I promised each other that if it came down to it we would make it quick. We were friends. How sick and twisted does this world have to be for three friends to promise each other that when the time came we would make sure to kill each other quickly?

Maybe you only found it more interesting. Maybe you were more determined to put us in the situation where we did have to fight each other. Or maybe you weren't watching at all. Maybe you were more interested in your precious girl on fire.

I heard she's causing all sorts of trouble now. Do you regret letting her win? Personally I'm glad she survived. Now I get to watch as she tears down the world around you, just like how you tore down the world around me.

I can promise you I'm certainly laughing now.

Marvel

District 1


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Panem,

I'm not really the kind of girl who cares about appearances. It was my mentor's idea to have me act like a stupid blonde. They said it was the only way anyone would want to save me. I know what kind of life was waiting for me if I survived.

In some ways I guess I got off easy. It hurt when I died but it was over quickly. I don't have to live with the trauma of the arena. I don't have to be the Capitol's little whore.

I was raised to believe that it didn't matter what a woman looked like as long as she could kick you ass. I based my entire self worth on my athletic abilities and my intelligence. Yes, _intelligence. _You never imaged that I had a brain in my head did you?

Do you have any idea how humiliating it was to act like a dumb slut? There is more to me and more to the women of my district than long legs and hourglass figures. I thought maybe once I was in the arena I could show Panem that there was more to me than that stupid act. I was killed to early on and by a few bee stings no less.

You know despite what I said in the arena, I had a great deal of respect for the girl on fire. I'll enjoy watching her destroy you.

Glimmer

District 1


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Panem,

Everyone thinks that I was some ruthless killer. Except for my family. They were probably very surprised by my sudden personality change.

Did you honestly believe that I would volunteer to murder twenty three kids so eagerly? No, in fact, if it hadn't been for that little boy you called up this year I wouldn't have been in the games at all. That boy you called up there was my brother. You mistook my fear for bloodthirsty eagerness. You didn't bother asking me if I knew the boy, I was a career after all.

My mentors didn't know either, they didn't really care. I never told anyone. Sometimes I wonder how if it would have changed anything. You all loved Katniss for her sacrifice. Most people up here love Katniss because she intends to topple the capitol and destroy Snow. I don't really care what happens to Snow but if this revolution succeeds then the games will be abolished. If the games are over my siblings are no longer at risk of meeting the same fate I did.

I never wanted the 'glory' of being a tribute. I never wanted the title of Victor. All I ever really wanted was to protect my siblings.

Cato

District 2


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Panem,

Did you really think I enjoyed? Did you think I found it thrilling? Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, I hated it?

I suppose I'm a better actress than I thought I was. I never wanted to be in the games. I was only in the games because I was forced to. Most people thought I was crazy, I guess the games will do that to you. You know, I was very religious. Nobody I knew it. Religion is seen as treason. The moment I was reaped I knew I would go to hell.

Remember right before I died? When I gave that terrible, terrible speech. I never meant any of what I said. I cried the night her face appeared in the sky. I has this delusional hope that maybe she would survive. Maybe she would get to go home and live out her life.

It still hurts. I'm dead but it still hurts. There is no escape from the nightmares of the arena.

Clove

District 2


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Snow,

Yes Snow, this letter is for you and you alone. The others, lucky enough to catch the games before you had the chance to edit them, know exactly what was going through my mind. You always knew I was clever.

How did it feel watching me die? After all your precautions, all your attempts to prevent a suicide, you never thought anyone could do it. Yet you overlooked one very important aspect. Climbing a mountain with the intent of hurling myself off is such a waste of energy will all the resources around me.

I know what the two from 12 thought when they found out how I died. I know what my family back home in 5 thought when they watched the edited version of my death. But you know. It must frustrate you. I made such an open show of rebellion and there is nothing you can do to hurt me.

Did you cringe in disgust or did your eyes widen in terror when I raised my middle finger for the cameras and swallowed the poison? The Capitol must have been in an uproar and then to have the two from 12 try and pull the same stunt. I know you must have been very frustrated because you ordered the death of Seneca Crane. He did have pathetically slow reaction time.

The revolution is moving muck quicker than I anticipated. I was hoping to show the Capitol that the districts were angry, I suppose its a nice touch to all that's going on now. Am I haunting the back of your mind? I know that when you watch the uprisings now, underneath all your anger at Katniss and Seneca, you wonder about the girl from 5 with the flaming red hair and fox like features.

Alyssa

District 5


End file.
